Time Bender (3.5e Class)/The Time Bender's Fetch
The Time Bender's Fetch A time bender's fetch is different from a normal homunculus of its kind in many ways. A time bender's fetch is superior to a normal homunculus of its kind and has special abilities, as described below. Fetch Basics: Use the base statistics for a homunculus, but make the following changes : The character’s time bender level. The time bender’s class levels stack with levels of any other classes that are entitled to a fetch for the purpose of determining the fetch’s abilities. : Extra ten-sided (d10) Hit Dice. Remember that extra Hit Dice improve the homunculus's base attack and base save bonuses. A fetch's base attack bonus is the same as that of a time bender of a level equal to the homunculus's HD. Unlike other constructs, a fetch has good Reflex saves and Will saves (treat it as a character whose level equals the homunculus's HD). : The number noted here is an improvement to the fetch's AC in the form of a natural armor bonus. : Add this value to the fetch's Dexterity and Wisdom scores. (Ex): A time benders mind and her fetch's are in constant contact, allowing a time bender to handle her fetch as a free action, or push it as a move action. (Ex): At the time bender’s option, she may have any power (but not any psi-like ability) she casts upon herself also affect her fetch. The fetch must be within 5 feet of her at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the fetch if the companion moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the fetch again, even if it returns to the time bender before the duration expires. Additionally, the time bender may cast a power with a target of “You” on her fetch (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A time bender and her fetch can share powers even if the powers normally do not affect creatures of the fetch’s type (construct). (Ex): If a fetch is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. (Ex): As the fetch slowly pulls its master insane thoughts into its own mind, it begins to seem to almost grow a personality, a incredibly unstable personality. The fetch's alignment becomes indeterminable and the fetch simultaneously becomes immune to all effects that affect creatures of paticular alignments, it also gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against illusion spells and effects. : If the time bender is 11th level, her fetch gains the ability to manifest 3 1st or 2nd level powers as psi-like abilities. These powers must be selected from the list of time bender powers above and can each be used 3/day. The relevant ability is Wisdom and the manifester level is equal to the time benders level −3. (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a fetch takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails.